It is known to provide various battery-operated toys that can be lighted when operated in various ways. Spinning toys which can be illuminated during the spinning operation are also known including tops and yo-yo type toys. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,762,620 a toy that spins along a string as it moves is disclosed but this device does not provide means of illumination. While the toy disclosed in this prior art patent is a spinning disc, it not only does not illuminate but also travels up and down a string. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,703 a spinning top which is string activated is disclosed. This top contains a friction disc and flints which when rotated produce sparks within the top that are visible. Again, this top toy is not a disc that rotates or spins along a string axis nor is it battery operated. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,912 a gyroscope toy that is battery powered is disclosed. This prior art toy provides batteries that drive a motor for rotation and uses the battery also for flashing lights.
The closest prior art known involves a device disclosed by the reference Zun-Zun Internacional-Industria e Comercio de Brinquedos e Utilidades Domesticas Ltda. and cited in the Disclosure Statement filed herewith. This illustrated device is a spin disc toy comprising two plate-like sections. These sections may be pried apart through an aperture provided in the peripheral portion of one of the sections. The inner portion of the device contains battery chambers and circuit connectors or connecting means that electrically connect batteries to a bulb. One of the metal connectors or circuit lead runs from a terminal of a battery to a position almost in contact with the bulb. When this toy disc is spun by pulling and maneuvering of the strings this metal or circuit lead contacts the bulb and lights up the toy. The rotation of the disc toy by the activation and spinning action caused by the strings, causes the circuit lead by centrifugal force to come in contact with the bulb. This centrifugal force causes the electrical circuit to be closed and the bulb illuminated. While this toy is attractive and enjoyable for children it also creates the dangerous possibility of the disc parts separating and spinning off with the potential of injuring the user or a spectator. In use the batteries can easily become detached from the structure and fly out of the toy. It is believed that each of these dangers have to some extent limited the use and commercial success of this toy.